politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Akaatan Civil War
The Akaatan Civil War, or the Evaar'la akaan as it is called by the Akaatans, was a war that lasted from 9225 ABM - 9250 ABM on the Akaatan standard calendar. History Beginnings The Akaatan Civil War began in the month of Taabir (March) when close to 70 systems left the empire to form a new government, the Separatist Council. Naturally, in opposition to this, the Akaatan government took military action to restore order to the systems. This caused another 200 systems to leave and join the council, and with this, a civil war would begin. This was concurrent with the Kyr War, which had been going on since 9015 ABM. For a long time, it seemed that the Akaata were loosing, at least, that is, until the battle of Sundered Hills. Battle of Sundered Hills The Battle of Sundered Hills, or officially the Battle of Kal'Prudii, began on the fifth of Akaan with the arrival of two fleets comprising of Separatist and Kyr vessels at the planet of Kal'Prudii in the Kyr'yc system. Having come to believe that the planet had been completely abandoned by the Akaatan Military, they had let their guard down, which was exactly as Grand Moff Odile Vaiken of the Akaatan Military High Command had intended. As they prepared to land troops to claim the planet, an Akaatan fleet numbering around 1000 vessels appeared out of a massive portal at least the size of the planet. The plan had worked. The Separatists and the Kyr, who were focused on landing troops, were taken completely off guard and rushed to prepare for the onslaught. Among the many ships that arrived, the Eclipse, Emperor Taral's personal flagship, was present, which meant one thing- Emperor Taral had arrived with his personal fleet. Meanwhile, on the surface, Separatist and Kyr forces were finding that much of the planet had been evacuated save for two major city centers, which had civilians inside ready to die to prevent the fall of the empire. However, it was not the fleet which would destroy the enemy, but the portal it's self. Within a few minutes of their arrival, the Akaatan fleet had drawn the enemy infront of the portal before entering hyperspace just as a bright light emerged from the portal- a wave of pure energy that would atomize anything it came in contact with. The enemy realized this and attempted to escape, however, it was for naught, as before they could preform the necessary calculations, the wave had struck them before hitting the planet, destroying both the fleet and the planet- killing everyone on the surface with it. Thus, the battle of Sundered Hills would end before it began. End of the war On the ninth of Kyr'nau (december), a delegation was sent by the Kyr (the Separatists had surrendered soon after the battle of Sundered Hills) to negotiate a peace treaty. This was naturally accepted, and the Kyr and Akaatan delegations would meet to discuss the terms of the treaty. In the end, the terms of what would be known as the "Treaty of Kal'kad" were as follows: # All Kyr vessels will be turned over to the Imperial Armada # Kyr space will be annexed by the Akaatan Infinite Empire # The Kyr will be granted special minority rights in the empire # The Kyr will be allowed to have a democratically elected leader who will be subservient to the Akaatan Infinite Empire # The leader of the Kyr, Shar Te'Tren shall be executed by trial by combat, as it was in the old days. I believe it should be noted that Sutta Taral won the trial by combat, seeing as he is still ruling the empire with his current body. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Wars Category:Roleplay Events